TFL 17.07.11
(Jerad-DM'd one shot) Adukal left Cutter following a rumor that people were being kidnapped in the nearby province of Maebrook. Unable to rouse interest in Vantis, who was more interested in establishing connections in Cutter, or Ruspbin, who wanted more time with Salta, Adukal set out on his own to investigate. After sometime on the road he was attacked and kidnapped himself. Hearing a familiar voice he finds himself bound and sacked in an all to recognizable piece of furniture. The chair broke quickly under Adukal's might and upon freeing himself he met to individuals, one a stranger and the other a friend. Spaghetti was alive and well! With both arms no less! Slightly perplexed but more interested in their assailants Adukal and Spaghetti freed a third captive held with them, the gentle monk Gibbs. Gibbs proved to be a powerful ally in the trials that awaited this strange place. They quickly bested their opponents and made some grim discoveries about their kidnappers. Stepping outside the foreign building and into an even stranger world, the trio found the world to exhibit a strange and otherworldly glow. All around them was a thick fog that made it difficult to see. Adukal found some rags soaked in a purple fluid outside and after a good whiff, felt incredibly drowsy. They understood know how they got here. But why? Following the trail, they soon found themselves at a treacherous bridge overlooking a steep chasm. Two sections of the bridge were gone entirely. Adukal made quick work of the obstacle by flying over with the bat cloak, while spaghetti leapt gracefully across with the ring of jumping. Gibbs, ever dexterous managed to cross a couple of narrow planks while standing on his hands! Once across the group found themselves in front of two formidable doors. Both locked. Manners first, Gibbs decided to politely knock. From the door jam spewed two black and viscous monstrosities made entirely of shadow. The trio fought for their lives on the terrace and beheld a monstrosity neither Spaghetti or Adukal had ever seen before. Gibbs became a demon before their very eyes. His gruesome claws hacked and slashed at the shadow in front him until the grim visage dissipated entirely. Meanwhile, Adukal and Spaghetti worked together to turn Adukals hammer into an object hotter than the nine hells itself, burning the shadow out of existence. The battle one, and the crew starting to show wear they decided to take refuge inside the building. The doors now unlocked, Adukal heard a quick snap and a crossbow trap shot him in the shoulder upon entering. Annoyed but otgerwise undaunted the three entered this unholy monastery and beheld and terrifying sight. The monastery had become over run with a thriving and vibrant vampiric tree. Men, women, children, and even horses had been sacrificed to this awful monstrosity. Gibbs knew this thing could not continue to exist and quickly set the unholy plant ablaze with a hefty toss of his torch. The tree had erupted in flames and it's abhorrent demise alerted the remaining cultists of the intruders. Attempting to douse the flames, however, the cultists quickly discovered their ineptitude to deal with such assailants. Gibbs burst from cover with such speed and ferocity that his fell one of the cultists with a single move. Another cultist fumbled with his scimitar while attempting to attack Gibbs, but fell on his own blade and died. Spaghetti used her druidic magic on another cultist, and to her horror sprung ghastly roots from the tree itself that begun to drink the blood of the cultist. Unfortunately the leader made quick egress and retreated behind a locked door. Making their way deeper into the monastery the group attempted to open the door through which the leader retreated. Adukal flung wildly at the door with his great axe, but comically bounced off with his axe planted firmly in the middle. Gibbs stepped up and with fists like iron, slowly chipped at the door until in broke under duress. The group had stumbled upon a room they were never expecting. Four statues stood before them. One statue was of Adukal, the plaque of which read "Here stands Adukal, the Coward". One statue was of Spaghetti, the plaque of which read "Here stands Spaghetti, the Betrayer". Another statue was of Gibbs, which said "Here stands Gibbs, the Murderer with the face of an Innocent Man". And the last statue was a broken and decrepit portrayal of Rupsbin, which said "Here stands Ruspbin, Who swore to protect but instead abandoned". Disturbed and intrigued as to how this was possible the group made their way into the final room. Waiting for them was the cultist and three statues with familiar faces. Gnaug, Drake, and Analee stood before them. The cultist declared that it is now that Adukal will pay for his sins and upon cutting open his own belly brought the three statues to life. The battle that ensued was harsh and difficult. Analee drew first blood and took out spaghetti from the onset. Gibbs, fully enraged and rippling with demonic power plunged into the fight. Adukal prayed to Helia that he might find strength to overcome this difficult trial. His prayer was answered and he felt hos divine vitality return to him. Working together, Gibbs and Adukal defeated both the Analee and Drake statues, but it was Gnaug who did them in. The statue looked Adukal in the eyes and declared "Brivas sends his regards". With one last thunderwave the party was killed. In that instant Adukal shot up from his bed, drenched in cold sweat. He had never left the tavern. Under his pillow he found a note with a golden eye insignia. "We are watching..."